


Help Me Polarize

by Carmsexy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Doctor AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmsexy/pseuds/Carmsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Carmilla is a neurosurgeon and Laura Hollis a psychologist with a big little boy problem in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Polarize

While dreaming about life you can never tell what has the potential to become reality and what has not; of course at a certain moment, you find yourself catching up with future realising that it will soon be past forgotten.

You like messing with her, you like making her feel like there's nothing to worry about.

"Love?" you turn around and you are welcomed by an empty bed, cold sheets, which you think, match perfectly your mood.

You decide to give yourself another few minutes because you perfectly know she's working on that boy again, not that it bothers you, obviously.

You're probably worrying way too much. She isn't working more than the usual, right?

She still sleeps with you regularly (but that doesn't even count because you happen to make love more when one of you is stressed), she still smiles a lot, reach for you when feeling cold, laugh at your silly jokes, read curled up together... you hate saying there's a but, but... yeah, it's there.

Jelousy is a sentiment you could never quite catch, you're not jelous, you're not needy, clingy, soft, you're indipendent, smart, you like being in control, on top, the first in the line and yes, perhaps you got the right spot, you don't feel first in those priorities of hers anymore.

The alarm clock tells you it's time to get up again and while drowning in the pillows, the bed lowers telling she finally bothered showing up.

"I hate waking up alone" you mumble, feeling the heat of her fond smile on your back, you face her covering your mouth from a surprising loud yawn.

Her hair is combed in a messy bun, her reading glasses on, chocolate spots on her pygiama, well your The Smiths t-shirt actually.

She keeps _that_ smile on and raises an eyebrow. "Bad grumpy Carmilla can't stand few hours on her own?"

You scoff at that and imitate her sitting position. You let your eyes wander to her neck and her soft jaw, all sorts of thoughts flooding in your brain, smirking.

Immediately she starts shaking her head "No Carm, I have things to--"

"Sh" you cover her mouth with yours, tasting cherries, chocolate and crums.

She lets out a small whimper when you trace her upper lip with your tongue.

"I suppose these new cookies were tasty, poptart" she nods and brings your hand on her shoulder in favour of you wrapping her in a hug.

You're a bit confused at the beginning, yes your body lights up like a firework only having her close and you are really in that mood, but then you remember that she's been probably working on this case since 4 in the morning and now she's counting your ribs with the gentle touch of her fingertips, so you let your mouth leave hers and you wrap her in a firm embrace.

You feel her breathing into your neck, getting even a little uncomfortable, London is strangely hot this September, "I woke up to the weirdest of ideas" she says.

"You're planning World War 3?" 

She giggles, you love that, but you don't say it.

You want her to talk to you.

"I had to write it down" she continues. She leans over your shoulder and looks at the clock.

"Oh crap Carm, we're going to get super late". 

She detangles from your hug and kisses your cheek. "How come you're so handsome at 8 'o clock and I'm a chocolate mess?"

She gets off the bed and hurries to the bathroom while undressing herself at the same time.

_Yes,_ you think, _a hot chocolate mess._

 

(Hi everyone, I'm indeed a huge let down, I'm not going to update anymore. For anything you can DM me at @gninnamharas on twitter)


End file.
